Titans at school
by Boooklover
Summary: OK, it's a tired idea, but try it! Basically, the Titans go to school...maybe pairing later on.
1. Chapter 1

The titans were lounging in the tower. Raven was reading, Beast Boy was getting thrashed (as per usual) by Cyborg at a mindless video game, Starfire was cheering them on and Robin was bent over a battle plan, talking to himself; he was talking to himself more and more these days…

Suddenly, the phone rang. No, not the alarm, proclaiming that a criminal was robbing a bank; the ordinary telephone that they never used. Starfire answered it, and since she was hyper from a combination of mustard and the thrill of cheering, she shrieked, "Who are you, where did you come from, what's your favourite colour and will you be my friend?"

The voice on the other end said "It's the Mayor of Jump City; could I speak to the person in charge here?" Starfire threw the phone at Robin, yelling who it was.

"Hello, Robin speaking?"

"Ah, the Teen Titans leader. I have called to inform you that you are all legally obliged to attend High School. This is part of the Government's programme to stomp out this attitude you _superteens _ seem to have that you are above the law. I will deliver the full details in the mail, and you will begin your school in three days. Goodbye." The Mayor hung up, and Robin spent a while staring at the phone with his mouth agape.

"Please, friend Robin… What is the cause of your apparent need to catch flies?"

After a few more moments of staring, Robin yelled "We're going to school!"

Everyone else simultaneously shrieked "SCHOOL?"

It seemed that the Mayor was quick to mail the details; an hour later, a delivery man arrived at the door, grumbling about how the Titans could have made their base more easily accessible. The envelope he eventually handed them contained timetables and a letter explaining the school rules, including a dress code against-

"MASKS?" Robin howled. As he stormed around the Tower, muttering about moving to somewhere without schools, the other Titans decided they would just have to think of a solution when the time came. During it all, Beast Boy looked at the letter, and felt like he was going to throw up when he saw the name of the school: Murakami school, the exact same one that Terra was now attending…but she wasn't Terra any more. And now…

"Hey, y'all!" Cyborg yelled, breaking into Beast Boys thoughts (or whatever went on in his head instead of thoughts) "We can make more of those rings I wore while infiltrating H.I.V.E academy! I could set them to make BB and I have normal skin, and we can just adjust them to change your face slightly, Robin!"

"Maybe Star and I should use them as well," Raven added "You know, to make us look more… normal."

Cyborg nodded and left to make the rings. An hour of video gaming later, Cyborg entered with the rings, and they put them on. The rings slightly warped the Titans faces, as well as taking away the distinctive markings on Starfire and Ravens faces. Beast Boy now had ordinary tanned skin and Cyborg obviously lost the mechanics. Satisfied, the Titans spent the rest of the day enjoying their last moments of freedom before going to school. The next day, the Titans went to a shop that sold all the things they would need for school. As well as stationary, they each bought a backpack in their traditional Titans colours.

Starfire and Raven then headed to the girls clothing section, and Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy to the boys. The clothing list was as follows:

_Girls: Knee length or below black/grey skirt_

_White blouse with tie_

_Grey school sweatshirt_

_Knee or ankle length white/black socks_

_NO HEELS OVER TWO INCHES_

_Boys: Plain black/grey trousers_

_White shirt with tie_

_Grey school sweatshirt_

_White/black socks_

_No non- earlobe piercing or tattoos. _

After purchasing the items, the Titans decided they might as well buy some casual clothes, just in case; surprisingly, they didn't have a lot of them in the Tower. Clothes, not Titans. They split up, and purchased the following outfits:

Robin: Red T-shirt, jeans and grey tipped black trainers (they didn't have steel capped ones.)

Starfire: Pink T-shirt with purple star, denim skirt, white trainers and star shaped hair clips.

Cyborg: Blue T-shirt with car on it, jeans and trainers

Raven: Long sleeved purple top with black bird silhouette on it, black jeans and Black high-tops.

Beast Boy: Green T-shirt plastered with pictures of animals, black shorts and trainers.

All in in, a good day of shopping, considering that they were buying school things.

On the **final day of freedom** they practised crime fighting, ate five pizzas and beat up Dr Light. He noticed they were scarier than normal.

The Titans went down to their local school bus stop, and while they were waiting, Beast Boy once again worried about seeing "Terra" again. Of course, with the ring no-one would recognize him anyway, but it would still be weird to see her again.

"Hey! Bus!" yelled Cyborg. After stepping onto the bus, the Titans noticed the Titans East, Jinx and Kid Flash sitting in the back, trying to look inconspicuous. The Titans walked over to them, trying hard not to laugh. Kid Flash had try to style his hair differently, with limited success; Speedy and Aqualad were wearing wrap around sunglasses, and both Jinx and Bumblebee had put on a _lot_ of eyeliner. Mas y Menos had done better; they looked like normal little kids. But this didn't stop Robin saying in a loud whisper, "You guys look just like Titans wearing bad disguises."

Bumblebee squinted at them "Teen Titans? How'd you change how you look?" The Titans showed them the rings.

Kid Flash demanded to know where he could get one.

"You're in luck, I brought some spares for the others, especially Beast Boy."

When Beast Boy they demanded to know why, Raven coolly said "Because every technological item you touch falls to pieces around your ears."

By the time Beast Boy had finished crying, the school bus had arrived and the Titans were going to school.

_OK, it's a cliched idea, but I tried... I do not own Teen Titans. Please review, if only with flames. I'm lonely!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans were all in the same Registration class, except Mas Y Menos, who went to the elementary school across the street. And, Beast Boy noticed, Terra was in their class too... At least she wouldn't recognise him.

The Titans sat in their classrooms, waiting for their teacher to arrive. While the other 20 classmates sat and gawked at the "new kids", the Titans were trying to blend in- with limited success.

Just as Raven was about to threaten the kids if they didn't stop staring, their teacher entered. She was short, plump and basically the stereotypical "pre-school" teacher. She beamed at the class like a lighthouse.

"Welcome, children! As you can see, we have some new students: Richard, Victor, Kory, Rachel, Roy, Karen, Bart, Garth, Jane and Garfield!" There were several sniggers throughout the class at hearing Beast Boys name. The teacher ignored this.

"My name is Miss Fredinaly. We hope you'll have lots of fun, being our new friends here at Murakami!" After she read aloud the notices, with much added cheerfulness, the bell rang, and the Titans went to their lessons. According to their timetables, half of them would be in English first thing; the other half would be in Maths, then vice versa, then again for all the subjects until PE last thing. Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, Jinx and Kid Flash were in the English half, and Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Speedy and Bumblebee were in the Maths. They walked to their classes, slightly nervous

Beast boy noticed as he sat down next to Raven that Terra was in this class; his heart beat faster. Raven noticed this.

"So…you noticed Terra?" He nearly fell off his chair in shock, and began to stutter.

"Well, uh, I mean, I guess but I…" he trailed off when he saw Raven giggling at him.

"You should go talk to her. I mean, she won't recognise you, but maybe she'll want to…" Raven trailed off, then opened her textbook in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Kid Flash were flirting so heavily it was sickening, and dozens of fawning girls had materialised beside Aqualad. Then a fairly normal teacher named Mr Morrow entered, and the learning began… well, except for Beast Boy, who spent the whole lesson gazing at Terra.

In Maths, the other Titans were being bored to death by a teacher called Mr Mis, who seemed to be falling asleep to the sound of his own voice. Speedy leaned over to a blonde sitting next to him, and gave a winning smile.

"Hey, cutie. Wanna go out sometime?" She giggled, and several students around them gagged. Robin and Starfire had previously attempted to make an effort to pay attention, but gave up when Starfire actually dozed off.

Bumblebee gave Cyborg a strange look.

"Have you finished those problems already?" Cyborg nodded proudly.

"I've got all this stuff loaded into my system; it's a breeze!" Bumblebee rolled her eyes, and continued dozing in her chair.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, and the Titans left their class- Speedy with the blonde hanging on his arm.

And at the elementary school, Mas Y Menos were insulting the other kids in Spanish.

"Usted huele realmente malo!"

"?" Said the other kids. Mas Y Menos scared them

_Here's another chapter. I don't know what the pairings are going to be so if you have any suggestions, that would be great. Thanks to ravenfan107 for reviewing! I don't own _Teen Titans


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day, Beats Boy had managed to blow up a desk in Science, Aqualad had complained about the use of fish in Home Ec cooking and Cyborg had made a Technical Studies teacher cry over a computer programme. And PE would probably make things worse. The school PE kit was plain shorts for boys and culottes for girls. Yes, culottes.

The Titans were playing five-a-side basketball in this lesson and were, basically, thrashing the other teams. Speedy was off the court for the moment, and once again chatting to the blonde.

"So…you look great in that uniform, Sephy."

"Thanks! You could look worse," and she winked at him cutely. After they exchanged flirtations for a few more minutes, the PE teacher yelled for the class to change teams, and it took Speedy and Sephy a lifetime to break apart.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was trying to ignore Raven's constant cajoling to go talk to Terra; for example, she kept "accidentally" pushing him in her direction. She was about to start _really _bugging him while they sat out, when Aqualad came over to her; he was blushing slightly.

"Um, hey Rae… you were really good out there…" he trailed off, and Raven went red as well. She vaguely waved at Beast Boy, and sat down with Aqualad. They began discussing the ocean, and they continued from there.

Beast Boy gazed at Terra, and felt his heart beat faster. She was leaping about energetically, working with her team. He admired her golden hair swaying about…

Then, they stopped for a break, and he saw a tall guy with brown hair gelled straight back put his arm round her waist and kiss her passionately. It was all Beats Boy could do to stop himself transforming into a lion and tearing the guy limb from limb…

Meanwhile, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Kid Flash were being accused of cheating by the other team. A thuggish boy with a shaved head was currently ranting.

"No-one's that good at sports! I'm on the school basketball team, and they're just a bunch of loser new kids!" Kid Flash stepped up to the boy threateningly.

"Who are you calling a loser? You're the one losing oh, I don't know, with _zero _points?" The thug snarled with rage, and suddenly pushed Kid Flash in the chest. He crashed to the ground, winded. Jinx, who had been sitting out, stormed up to the boy angrily.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUSH HIM OVER? JUST BECAUSE HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN REACT LIKE THAT? NOW APOLOGISE TO HIM, OR-" Jinx broke off; her powers were causing the earth to shake slightly. She gasped, and ran out the room. The teacher, Mr Papaya looked surprised.

"Um…class dismissed." The class walked out, as Mr Papaya muttered to himself about earthquakes. The Titans changed back into their school uniforms, and walked outside to the bus stop.

Mas Y Menos had also had an interesting day. At lunchtime, they had met two Spanish twin girls, named Hilda and Betty. The conversation that followed led to more confused looks from the other kids, as it was in Spanish.

(Translated)"Hey, I'm Ma- Matthew!"

"And I'm Marco!"

The girls shyly introduced themselves.

"Nice names! So, what is there to do around here?"

The girls shrugged, and Hilda said, "Want to go play on the swings?"

(End translation) "Matthew et Marco, si podemos!"

It was the start of something beautiful.

After school, Mas Y Menos said goodbye to their new friends and met with the other Titans. As they greeted each other and began to complain, the thug boy and his gang of thug-clones walked toward them.

"Hey, you're the kids who were acting all freaky in PE today! And you're with two little freaks!" Mas Y Menos retorted once again.

"Usted huele realmente malo!" Although he didn't understand it, the thug boy went red. Another boy asked him, "Will we get them, Ronnie?"

Ronnie nodded, and the gang closed in on the Titans…

_I've always hated cliffhangers…but it's worth it to torture you all! I don't own _Teen Titans_. I do own an apple core, if anyone's interested?_


	4. Chapter 4

Although the Titans couldn't use their powers, they still beat the thugs easily. The ones who were fighting Jinx were particularly unlucky, tripping over their own feet and punching walls by mistake. Beast Boy was fighting with Ronnie, and he was about to deliver the final blow when Terra and her boyfriend walked by, kissing. Terra surfaced for air and gasped.

"Tony, we should do something! Those new kids could get hurt!"

"OK, babe." Terras boyfriend replied, and after yet another kiss, he strode forward and quickly hit Ronnie over the head with a lucky shot. Beast Boy looked up with surprise, which turned to anger when he saw who it was.

"I could have handled that guy myself, you know." he muttered angrily. Tony just smirked.

"Sure you could..." and he strode back to Terra, who waved to the Titans and continued playing tonsil hockey with Tony.

As the thugs fled after their severe beating, Beast Boy was fuming.

"I was winning, you all saw it, that guy just had to interfere and make me look bad in front of her, and did you see him, his tongue was right down her throat..." he continued in this vain for half the bus ride, until Raven finally snapped.

"Look, just shut up and stop your bellyaching, _Garfield_. If it bothers you that much, go talk to her for fricks sake."

As Beast Boy sulked, the Titans discussed their situation. It seemed that all Teen Titans around the world were being made to go to school, which increased the crime rate. Although the Justice League could handle things to an extent, superheroes everywhere were being stretched pretty thin, with no sign of the government letting up.

"And if a major criminal like Slade attacks, the city's screwed…" Robin muttered.

The Titans East were staying at the Titans Tower, but were concerned about Steel City; the Mayor seemed to think keeping all these Titans at the same school was a good thing. Still, they would have to make the most of it; otherwise, they could have their identities revealed and have to go to school with everyone knowing who they were.

The next few days ran smoothly. The Titans went to school by day, fought crime when they could by night and played video games in between. They adapted to this pretty well, and the Titans East went back to Steel City for a weekend. At school there were no more fights, and they were excellent students. The Titans even made friends, and Speedy was much more than friends with Sephy. But on Monday, everything changed.

Instead of the ever-friendly Miss Fredinaly, a man wearing a hat hiding his features walked into the classroom, and spoke with a chilling voice Robin knew all too well.

"Hello, I'm Mr Wilson, and I will be your new teacher."

"Slade." Robin muttered, putting more hatred into that word than would have been thought possible.

_Sorry for the late update, I had an Easter chocolate eating extravaganza. I'm aware that the Justice League aren't in the same animated universe as Teen Titans, but let's assume they do; if you like, imagine that this is set between the first Batman animated series and the revival. I don't own Teen Titans._


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Wilson smirked at Robin for a moment, and continued to address the class.

"I will also be replacing your PE teacher; they have both become mysteriously ill. Now, this mornings announcements..."

As he spoke, Robin spoke to the Titans around him.

"We have to find out why Slade is here!" The others looked confused.

"Slade's here? I didn't see him..." Beast Boy said, and the others agreed.

"It's Mr Wilson! Don't you recognise him?" Starfire looked confused.

"Friend Ro- I mean, Richard! Why would Slade pose as our teacher? Wouldn't he simply blow up the school?"

"I don't know, Kory. But we'd better watch him!" Robin waved his arm in the air to exaggerate his point.

Mr Wilson walked past and suddenly grabbed hold of Robin's arm in a steely grip.

"Do you wish to say something, boy?" Robin winced; his arm was beginning to hurt. Several other students laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"No, sir…"

"Good, because if you were going to say something, your arm might be in a lot of trouble…" Robin wrenched his arm away, and Mr Wilson headed back to his desk, smirking.

The bell rang, and the Titans exited, agreeing to meet up at lunch to discuss this problem.

In both subjects, however, there were more horrible surprises. And some not so horrible.

In Maths, Starfire looked over at a girl who looked vaguely familiar. She had pale, silvery skin, black hair with pink strands…

"Argent?" Starfire asked her, walking over.

"Who wants to know?" said a familiar English accent. Starfire gasped.

"It is good to see you again, friend Ar-"

"Sh!" Argent said urgently, "Call me Amy. Amy Morrison." Starfire nodded.

"The other Titans and myself are also using different names. For example, I am Kory Anders." Argent nodded.

"Good. I heard about the new law, so my parents let me come to my "friends" school. Brilliant, you're all here!" she added as Robin, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy and Sephy came over; it was impossible to separate the last two.

Just as they were catching up, and telling Sephy that Argent was an old friend, someone who was apparently their new Maths teacher barged in. She had black hair, which evidently didn't belong in its tight bun, a beige cardigan and skirt a few sizes too big for her and thick glasses barely hiding her piercing violet eyes. She spoke sarcastically and sounded a few decades younger than her clothes would suggest.

"Hey class, I am Miss Schwarzesfeuer, your new Maths teacher, and you are here to have a horrible time! Just kidding-you hope."

Robin leaned over to Starfire, and said "Is that your sister trying to look like a teacher?"

Looking vaguely embarrassed and disturbed, Starfire replied, " I believe it is, friend Robin."

Blackfire began to attempt teaching.

Meanwhile, Raven had met Herald in English. He called himself Mal Duncan, and he was already a student at the school. He was apparently a trumpet prodigy, with the whole school school orchestra relying on him. She told him about their situation, including the recent happenings.

"So you say Slade is your Registration teacher?"

"Yes, he practically broke Robins arm this morning. The rest of the Titans-"

Rave got no further, due to the entrance of their new English teacher.

"Hello, my duckies! I'm Mr Mod, and I'm going to teach all you bratty little American schoolchildren some REAL English!"

The Titans in the room practically choked on their cups of tea (haha) as they saw the younger Mad Mod not only unfrozen but also teaching.

"They'll let anyone into teaching these days…" muttered Raven.

By the time they got to lunch, it was revealed that Mother Mae Eye was teaching Home Economics and Mumbo was teaching Technical Studies, with barely adequate disguises and worse teaching. The Titans sat down at a large table to accommodate all of them. Robin began.

"So, there are supervillains teaching at this new school who are supposed to be frozen. Any suggestions why?" There was an immediate barrage of theories.

"Slade could have unfrozen them."

"They want to train kids to be evil henchmen."

"They're on a Titans hunt."

"They're planning to bore everyone to death with education!"

Everyone stared at Beast Boy at this last one.

"What? It's reasonable…" Robin shook his head.

"Anyway, we all have Science before PE, so keep an eye on your teachers."

They spent the rest of the lunch generally discussing theories and, more importantly, catching up on old times. The "Brain Freeze" joke was made.

The two Science teachers turned out to be, surprisingly, their normal teachers. Apparently only so many teachers could spontaneously quit and be replaced by supervillains. But then came PE. On one sent waves of fear throughout the whole class, not just the Titans.

"Dodgeball."

_I ran out of ideas for supervillains by Science. By the way, Blackfires teacher name is Blackfire in German. Thanks to reviewers, you guys are my bestest friends__J__. I don't own _Teen Titans_ regardless of the tantrum I threw to get it…_


	6. Chapter 6

The Titans groaned as they exited Gym class. They didn't know if Slade knew their identities, but he sure didn't like them; Robin in particular. Just as the bell rang and the class were about to leave, Slade chucked a final ball at Robin, and he was now rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Speedy kissed Sephy goodbye, and he rolled his eyes as the Titans headed to the changing rooms.

"Why don't we just screw the rules and stop coming? I mean, what can they do to us?"

Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically, and added, "And the teachers are criminals! We should just come in as the Titans and kick their butts!"

Raven sighed and thwacked the two boy's heads; she had found that Speedy rivalled Beast Boy when it came to idiocy, which meant more chances to use violence and vicious sarcasm.

"OK, number 1: we agreed to come to school of our own accord, and if we quit, the government will stop supporting the Titans and reveal our secret identities. And number 2: how would it look if the Teen Titans started attacking schoolteachers? We have no proof that they're evil villain's bent on destroying the city. And thirdly, you are idiots." With that, she walked into the changing rooms.

Beast Boy and Speedy looked at each other confusedly then shrugged.

"She's weird." They said simultaneously, and went to get changed.

It was midnight at the school. All was silent… apart from two figures. One was wearing a mask covering their eyes, with a uniform that was red, green and yellow and steel capped boots. In case you didn't guess, this was Robin. The other wore a black uniform; he had a full-face mask with the image of a skull and a **red X** on it. I'll repeat that, **Red X. **Got it?

Robin looked around the classroom Slade taught in. It seemed perfectly innocent, but Robin felt there had to be something…

"Argh!" Robin shrieked as Red X stuck a needle in him and kicked him across the room.

"So, little Robin's doing some snooping? And in a school, too… I wonder what you're up to?" Robin looked at him dizzily and opened his mouth to give a witty comeback.

"Happy Blorthog… bleurgh…" Red X laughed.

"Good comeback, I'm really insulted. But I don't really care what you're doing here. Now, you've been really annoying; I have to be careful with my robberies now. But then I thought hey, why not get rid of the leader of the Teen Titans, make my job easier?"

Robin struggled through the fog in his brain enough to say "What…?"

Another laugh. "I used a sedative, yes. And my plan? Well, I thought I'd try something involving a long drop and some songs by that British band, Scooch…"

A laugh that sounded oddly like the one used by Red X emanated from the doorway. It was Slade.

"Good plan; I just might use it. Now, what will it take for you to give up Bird Boy?"

Red X paused for a moment.

"Can you get rid of the other Titans for me?"

"Well, considering that they are now attending this school, I shouldn't have too much difficulty in that; they are unaware that I even know their secret identities!"

The two villains were quiet for a moment, thinking about it. Then Red X nodded.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. So, what are you planning to do with Bird Boy here?" Red X kicked the fallen Robin for emphasis. Even though Slade wore a mask, Red X could tell he was grinning evilly.

"Well, I just acquired a machine allowing me to alter memories…"

The next morning at the Tower, Starfire was the first up. As she made pancakes Raven-style (nearly inedible) the other Titans got up and collected their respective breakfasts: Raven had herbal tea, Beast Boy had tofu on toast and Cyborg had a massive bacon sandwich. As the Titans munched their breakfasts, they began to notice something…

"Where is friend Robin?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"He's probably out training already before school." Said Raven, the others agreed ans went back to savaging their breakfasts; however, Starfire was unconvinced, and she went to Robins room. After knocking on the door for ten minutes, she decided to enter.

"Friend Robin? I apologise for the intrusion, but…" Starfire trailed off as she saw that his bed was unslept in, and that several supplies were missing from his open wardrobe.

Starfire slowly walked back to the main room, and addressed the Titans as though on the verge of tears.

"Friends… I fear that friend Robin has gone missing!"

_OK, yet another chapter…will the torture never end? Review to let me know what you think! I do not own _Teen Titans _because if I did I would have more money…_


End file.
